


The Mile High Club

by MuffinBrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: This will be a place to throw Pharmercy one-shots or drabbles.  None of them will likely involve sex on a plane.  "The Mile High Club" would make a great ship name for them, though.





	1. Memories

An old tear-stained letter served as a funeral blanket over the photos of the dead. 

_...I know that there are still people who need to be protected. So I cannot stop fighting. Not yet. Not while there are still people waiting for me. One day I hope you'll understand._

_Your mother, Ana._

Fareeha sat on her bedroom floor, with legs crossed and folded in towards her body. She lifted the creased letter her mother sent years ago out of the large, blue shoebox resting on her lap. She set it to her side and peered into the shoebox; into the faces of long dead comrades. Fareeha needed these rare moments of reflection. It was important to remember why she still fought.

Filled with veneration at the sacrifices of her old squad mates and friends, Fareeha carefully lifted the stack of photos out of her keepsake box. She thumbed through them all, letting her eyes linger on each face for a few moments, in an empty silence filled with memories of the dead. Some made her smile and others only brought her tears. 

Lieutenant Elsayed, 129th Special Forces Regiment: killed during an airstrike on the outskirts of Cairo. Her first mentor in the military. 

Ajax, Helix Cyber Security Team: the omnic engineer killed during the Anubis crisis.

Fareeha spotted a smudge from an old thumbprint on the edge of Ajax’s photo. Of course she could keep them in an album protected by a layer of plastic, but holding them directly in her hand always felt more personal.

While flipping through to the next photo, Fareeha heard the door behind her open and close. The visitor walked quietly up behind her and without a word spoken. She knew who it was without turning away from her shoebox. Wiping the tears pooled in her eyes, she returned the stack of photos to their grave.

“Are you feeling better, Fareeha?” Angela inquired in a soft, comforting voice from behind her. 

Fareeha turned her head enough to glance at the woman kneeling down over her shoulder, “I am now. Thank you for being here with me.”

Angela chuckled, “No thanks needed. I want to be here with you.” 

Fareeha sensed her lover drop to her knees and lean closer over her back. Seconds later, she felt the doctor's arms wrap tightly around her midsection. Her warm breath tickled against the sensitive skin underneath Fareeha’s right ear before she planted a quick kiss on the spot. Fareeha flinched ever so slightly at the sensation of warm lips tickling against her skin. 

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing I want you here,” Fareeha grinned.

“Of course you do,” Angela teased with a soft whisper against her ear. “But I don’t want to interrupt you.”

“I was looking through some old photos. I need to be reminded of some things. I can show you them if you want to stay.”

“I would love to,” Angela replied in a hushed, warm tone. She released the hold on Fareeha and sat on the floor behind her, swinging her legs around and over Fareeha’s folded ones. Without another moment passing between them, Fareeha felt those comforting arms embracing her again. She massaged her fingertips over the soft skin of Angela’s forearm. which elicited a satisfied hum from the woman’s lips. 

Fareeha removed the photos from the shoebox again. A bitter-sweet moment--the faces of the fallen always filled her with an aching sorrow. But this time was different. 

She finally found someone special to share these memories with.


	2. Perfect timing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: just a bit of blood mentioned...and use of a cheesy cliché.

_Captain, the hostages are finally safe. Talon operatives set off a gas bomb while they escaped but my healing technology kept us alive. I was...injured earlier in the fighting and need an extraction._

_I’ve uploaded your coordinates to my nav computer. Hold on, Mercy. I’ll get you out of there._

Fareeha’s mind revisited that last conversation with Angela over and over while she raced off to the combat medics location. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried. Angela’s voice strained with urgency as she relayed her status over comms.

After a few minutes of flying, he rooftop of the old warehouse where Talon kept their hostages slid into Fareeha’s sights. She eased off the thrusters of her Raptora suit to prepare for landing. A group of ten people waited outside the dilapidated building, who cheered shortly after Fareeha touched down and turned off her jets. They probably recognized the Overwatch symbol emblazoned on the front of her armor and realized the heroes finally won the day.

But where was Angela?

“Your teammate is still inside. The doctor. She saved us all,” a young woman with light brown hair and a ghost-white complexion answered Fareeha’s unspoken question while pointing to the front doors of the warehouse. 

“Stay here. An evac shuttle will be arrive soon to pick you all up,” Fareeha instructed the recently rescued Talon hostages before rushing towards the doorway leading inside.

She threw open the doors and entered. A faint chemical stench hit her nose once inside the spacious lobby; a lingering leftover from the gas bomb no doubt. Turning to her left, she found a large fluorescent bulb set in a black box that illuminated the nearest corner of the room. Angela rested on a wooden table that sat caddy-corner to the walls. A shorter man with graying hair wearing thick black rimmed glasses stood watch over her. He raised his hands when Fareeha approached.

“I’m just a physician’s assistant. I thought I could help her. She’s lost a lot of blood,” the man explained. Fareeha reassured the man with a gesture from her hand and a few words before removing her helmet.

She now had a better look at Angela. Her teammate was still conscious and gripping at her abdomen, near the part where blood stained the white parts of her Valkyrie armor. Angela’s ocean blue eyes lifted to meet Fareeha’s but they lacked their usual warmth.

“Angela, how bad is it?” The question slipped quietly from Fareeha’s mouth while her eyes studied her friend's wounds The soldier dropped into a state of shock over the sight of the medic; a woman she cared deeply about; one usually so vibrant and who radiated a personal strength she admired so much. Now she appeared deathly white before her. 

Gravely injured. Vulnerable. Weak. Dying.

Angela lifted her free hand and held onto the front of Fareeha’s breastplate. She opened her mouth but no words came out. After seconds of struggling, Angela finally forced out a whisper, “I couldn’t heal the wound in time before...I had to deplete my store of nanites for the poison. Is everyone safe?”

“Yes, you saved them all,” Fareeha smiled at her. “An evac should be here any second now. We’ll get you some aid.”

“Good,” Angela whispered through gritted teeth. She groaned and clutched at her wound. 

The low hum of an aircraft approaching outside cut off Fareeha’s reply. 

“Our rescuers?” The gray haired man asked Fareeha. 

She nodded, “Send them in here. I’ll stay with her.”

He silently accepted the order and left through the front doors.

Fareeha returned her attention to Angela. Her eyes traveled over the wound one more time before meeting the medic’s gaze. She reached down and gently covered Angela’s gloved hand with her armored one. Neither spoke a word as they listened to each other breathe. 

“I’m glad it’s just you here with me now,” Angela’s soft words ended the quiet stares between them.

“You’re going to be alright,” Fareeha whispered to reassure herself more than Angela. She leaned in closer to her friend in spite of the moisture filling her eyes. She hated crying in view of others.

Angela removed her hand from under Fareeha’s and struggled to lift it towards the soldier’s face. She only managed to brush Fareeha’s lips with the tip of her index finger before her arm fell to rest across her stomach.

Angela's next words were barely a whimper, but they sounded so clear to Fareeha's ears.

“Fareeha, I love you. Thank you...for helping me believe in this again.”

She wished she hadn’t heard them. The love confession pierced her heart with a dull, twisting knife before ripping it out of her chest and shoving it down into the pit of her stomach. The two were constant friends while working together in Overwatch but nothing more. A part of Fareeha hoped that might change one day but also feared the difficulties in maintaining a relationship like that when both were so busy. She also doubted that Angela even wanted it, but now...

Fareeha’s body froze and her mouth stopped working for a second. The sound of the warehouse doors slamming open ripped her from the stupor. She wiped the tears from her face and stepped aside so the medics could tend to Angela. 

They had to save her. She couldn’t lose her now.

* * *

A few days later, Fareeha found herself entering Angela's hospital room for the first time after her friend left surgery. Angela's doctor deemed her well enough for visitors.

Fareeha pulled a chair close to Angela's bed and sat down. She didn't plan on staying long, though. Angela needed the rest.

The two talked about the mission: the hostages, the aftermath, how Jesse and Lena captured some of the fleeing Talon agents. It was light and simple conversation; as much as it could be for two active Overwatch agents.

The mood in the room shifted in just a moment when Angela’s eyes dropped from Fareeha's and she fell silent. Her fingers danced nervously over the white blanket covering the lower half of her body. Her eyes and manner of speaking betrayed her sudden unease.

“Did I say anything to you while I was wounded? I feel like we spoke about something important but my memory is...well, I was out of it, really.”

Fareeha chuckled, more at herself than at Angela. How should she answer that?

_Why yes, you confessed that you loved me. No big deal, really._

No, she couldn’t tell her that. Not now. Maybe not ever.

“You just told me I could have all of your stuff if you died. But, since you survived…”

Angela smiled, relief washing off the anxious look on her face, “Since I survived, I get to keep my grandfather's old record collection. I know you’ve had your eye on them for some time.”

“Guilty as charged. I still think you should give them to me. You can't even listen to a single one without having to borrow my record player.”

“A small miracle how that thing still works.”

Fareeha laughed, feeling the burden of three days worth of an emotional fog clear from her mind It felt so good to joke with Angela again. 

Unfortunately, her visit neared its end. A few minutes passed before a nurse entered Angela’s hospital room to check up on her patient.

Fareeha said her farewells and stood up from her chair to leave. At the door, she heard Angela's voice call to her as her hand started pushing at the wooden surface. 

“Wait, Fareeha.”

She picked out the slightest hint of dread in her friend’s request. But there was also urgency in there.

Angela continued, “I wasn’t honest with you before. I confess...I do remember everything I said to you before I lost consciousness that day. I meant it...I meant everything I said.”

Fareeha's heart flung itself around inside her chest and stomach, as it did days ago at the warehouse. But it felt different; not as violent as then. It was now having a party in there. She turned around to lock eyes with Angela, trying her best to present an air of calm and cool. 

“I know, Angela.” Fareeha kept the reply short, letting her reassuring eyes and the smile on her lips do most of the talking. She sensed the nurse’s eyes watching her. “I feel the same,” she added, suddenly feeling absolutely awkward over the lack of privacy for a conversation of this importance and emotional weight. “We can talk more later when you’re less...in the hospital.”

Angela smiled in the way she did only when around her. Fareeha left the room, taking that smile with her to enjoy for the rest of her day.


End file.
